How To Cure Video Game Addiction Asian Edition!
by Jeanne D'Orleans
Summary: Wang Yao/China is sick of Hong Kong and Korea's 24/7 video gaming ways and solves it with a bit of Ancient Chinese magic!  which always produce the desired results...  Semi-cracky! fic. One-shot. Azn family included inside!XD


**Hehe. Wanted to take a break from writing Violet and Carmine for a while so here's a one-shot involving the Asian-tans (China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan and Japan)! It's a semi-cracky fic. So yea. :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the Asian-tans. D:**

**

* * *

**Wang Yao (aka China) was a tremendously old nation with a history rich like a tapestry of colours. He had gone through the many changes of his country as well as the world over the 4000 or so years he had existed.

But never had he seen the world progress at such an accelerating speed. There always had been some kind of major war going on. But after WWII, the last world war in which atrocities people never could envision before were committed, all the suffering and death inflicted upon mankind, it shook the earth to its foundations. But that war, it changed life forever.

Through those 5 years of suffrage, lives had been changed, views of the world had changed, the way we worked and thought had changed. Women suddenly had more rights, the US and the USSR became great superpowers, it ushered in the development of many more weapons; namely nuclear weaponry and airpower. Long gone were the times when women were taught that they were always inferior to men, that the United Kingdom was a global superpower and the once formidable battleship quite a sitting duck.

It was the 21st century and throughout the last few decades or so came the emergence of technology. Frankly, he wasn't one for hi-tech gadgets, he preferred more subtle things. They were far too complicated and impractical he had concluded.

He had just gone down to the market to get some groceries and was now approaching the doorstep of the apartment he and his (brothers/sister?) shared.

"Aiyah! Will you two stop playing video games for once, aru!" Yao fumed.

One of the said two just stared back at him with a blank face while the other scrambled up.

"Did you get my kimchi for me Da-ze!" the hyperactive Korean shouted as he waved his arms frantically.

"Yay! Aniki is the best!" he then attacked the bags of groceries Yao was still carrying. After much searching and ransacking the bags, he finally found his precious jar of kimchi.

"MY KIMCHI!" Korea hugged it possessively before speeding off back to where Hong Kong was waiting for him to continue their game.

"Don't just go off like that after you've messed up all the groceries aru!" China fumed.

"You know messing up originated in Korea Da-ze!" Korea called.

"Aiyah! Why can't you all just stop playing those games for a moment!"

"Hai you ni, Wang Jia Long! Ni zhi dao ni de di di shi zhe yang de, ni guo ran ye gen ta yi yang! Ni zuo wei da de ying gai gei xiao de zuo er hao ban yang!" China momentarily switched back to Mandarin before stomping off into the kitchen.

"…aiya, nei mou lei ngor dei zou me ye la, ngor dei oi wan, nei mou da yiu nyor dei ar." Hong Kong muttered under his breath.

"nei ah, mou yet wei ngor im tang dou, im sek gong gong dong wa ar, Wong Kha Lung." China shouted back from the kitchen.

Hong Kong's eyes almost popped up when he heard China speak Cantonese.

"Hey, what did he just say?" Korea nudged Hong Kong questionly.

"…" Hong Kong went back to his usual demeanour.

China rubbed his temples, thinking. He had no idea when this started. It just started one day. The PS3 had always been laying there and then bam! They began playing video games day and night. This was only one incident.

Once China had already gone to bed at 9 (his old body needed more rest he claimed), of course not after he reminded Hong Kong and Korea to stop playing the games at 10.

Mei was out that weekend at a sleepover and Kiku was…well, being Kiku. But when he woke up at 2 in the morning to pee (his body was old was his excuse) he found that the two of them had muted down the volume of the player and were still engrossed in whatever stupid game they were playing something about racing in tiny cars.

He found that Japan had even prepared green tea and snacks for them before going to bed. He accidentally face palmed the Hello Kitty he was holding (cuz he's just too cool to face palm himself). Apologising to it and rubbing it's face lovingly for a few seconds afterwards before screaming at the two of them.

"Im Yong Soo and Wang Jia Long go to bed. NOW!"

The two said people jumped at the sudden noise before they reacted (or in Hong Kong's case didn't).

"But Aniki…" Korea began to whine.

"NO BUTS. Go to sleep. NOW." China stomped.

"But.." Korea did his best puppy dog eyes.

Oh…those brown eyes, so big and sad and, was that a tear forming. Oh no-

"NO. GO TO BED NOW." China snapped out of it before he could succumb to the dark depths of dopiness in Korea's eyes.

Korea grumbled as he slouched off while Hong Kong got up mechanically from where he was sitting(and not moving) mumbling a small "zou tau" to China then shuffling back to his room.

China sighed. He missed the days when they were so young and cute and innocent. Nowadays Hong Kong and Kiku hardly talked and it was impossible to guess what they thinking, Mei was already a big girl and needed more freedom and Korea…he was still Korea.

This is the last straw he thought. I am going to stop this once and for all.

[the next morning]

"WAHHHHHHHH. Aniki, where's it, where's it? I CAN'T SEE Hangug Jeongsin anymore. WHERE IS HE?" Korea ran around the place flapping his sleeves like a headless duck.

One down. China smirked.

Breakfast that day was unusually quiet. Korea had been more subdued due to the fact that he had discovered that his curl (aka Hangug Jeosin) was gone. Kiku was still Kiku. And Hong Kong kept his face unusually down most of the time.

Another down. China smirked again.

It'll soon be over China told himself. Patience.

After breakfast, both Jia Long and Yong Soo scurried back to their rooms.

"If you do not mind me asking, is anything wrong with the two of them?" Kiku asked politely.

"Nothing that I know of, of course." China smiled back.

This went on about a week and during that period of time, both of them were unusually quiet, at first the other two inhabitants of the house (Mei and Kiku) found it weird but after a while they found it strangely enjoyable that it wasn't as noisy anymore.

They finally came to him after 2 weeks.

"Aniki! We won't play video games anymore! Pleaseplease just bring Hangug Jeosin back!" Korea wailed.

"And HK as well! He wants his eyebrows back to normal!" Hong Kong nodded curtly in response.

China also thought that they had learnt their lesson enough and the next day, they both woke up with everything back to normal (apart from playing video games day and night of course).

-+~ THE END ~+-

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHA. Yaoyao has summoned his Dragon magic and put a curse on them, da? (Not only England and Norway can do sorcery, eh?) And yes, if you haven't gotten it yet, Korea's curl disappeared and China cursed HK's eyebrows to be even moar thicker. ;)**

**Translations ( I was contemplating whether I should use the actual kanji for the Chinese characters but decided against it):**

kimchi**- a pickled/preserved Korean cabbage thing.**

Hai you ni, Wang Jia Long! Ni zhi dao ni de di di shi zhe yang de, ni guo ran ye gen ta yi yang! Ni zuo wei da de ying gai gei xiao de zuo ger hao ban yang! (Mandarin)-

**And you, Wang Jia Long (Hong Kong's name)! You know your younger brother (Korea) is always like that, but you instead follow him as well. Being the older brother, you should be a good example to the young! **

…aiya, nei mou lei ngor dei zou me ye la, ngor dei oi wan, nei mou da yiu nyor dei ar. (Cantonese)-

**Aiyah, you shouldn't bother us about what we do, if we want to play, then leave us alone. (*la and ar is something that us Canton speakers use quite often in speech. **da yiu, I'm not sure if this is correct in Mando it is da rao (bother), but I couldn't quite remember what it was in Canton)**

nei ah, mou yet wei ngor im tang dou, im sek gong gong dong wa ar, Wong Kha Lung. (Cantonese)-

**You, aru. Don't even think that I can't hear you from here, don't think that I can't speak Cantonese, eh, Wang Jia Long.**

zou tau (Cantonese)-

**Good night.**

Hangug Jeosin (Korean)-

**Korean Spirit (his curl lol)**

**I'm actually a Chinese speaker and writer (though my sentence structure is always very lan). I speak Cantonese as well (just enough to survive) and understand Canton. The greeting for the Canto one may be wrong cuz I have never said goodnight to my elders before (how nice of me). For the Korean, I don't know really. Correct me on my poor sentence structure and usage of words. .**

Yao/Wang Yao: China

HK/ Wang Jia Long: Hong Kong

Im Yong Soo: Korea

Mei: Taiwan

Kiku: Japan

HK's so cute! (and tsundere-ish. Must have gotten that from Iggy :D)**  
**


End file.
